Why Me?
by Tianimayteller
Summary: Someone come's back from Nell's past and threatens her and everyone she love's what can Callen and the team do to help her and will they be to late. Start's of at kill House then flicks to Unwritten Rule 5x04 before we get to Nell's Past
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Edmund don't move" I heard Kensi yell, i felt him push my body in front of him blocking him self i felt the gun pressing into my shoulder.

I looked seeing Kensi and Deeks coming down the stairs a few seconds later so were Sam and Callen

"I don't have the shot"

"I don't either"

"Do you?" Edmund asking pushing me forward "I didn't think so"

"Edmund" Sam said sounding worried my training started to flick through my head

"Your move" he said

I looked straight at Callen showing him i was good

"No it's not" I jumped lifting my hands up demaging the gun and dropping to the ground i heard the gun's go of then a body hit the ground behind me.

I sighed taking a deep DEEP breath in

"You okay?" I heard Deeks ask

I sighed again standing up "Yeah" Everyone came down the stairs standing in front of me

"That has got to be the first and last time a hostage has ever demaged her captor during a stand of" I seen Deeks hand come up top my left

"That was awesome" I gave him a slight smile giving him high five "How did you do that?" I smiled looking up at Callen

"I trusted my training" He smiled looking at Sam then at everyone else

"Come here" Kensi said wrapping her arm around my shoulder pulling me outside giving me a hug.

**Later that night when we all had finished our paper work**

"You did a great job today team, I think it's time for you all to have a small holiday I will see you bright and early Monday morning" Everyone turned looking at Hetty confused

"Ahh Hetty" Deek's said stopping her from walking away "Are you giving us the reset of the week of?"

"Yes Mr Deek's I am giving you the reset of the week of, you need it maybe re group have some outside work team bounding"

"Well i guess we can bond over a few beers what do you think guys" Deek's said half walking towards the exit he was looking at me i smiled at we all started to leave

"I'm down Eric already left which he is my ride so i kind of need a ride" Kensi throw her arm over my shoulder

"I got-" Hetty cut her of

"Before you all leave Mrs. Jones can i speak with you?" I stopped as everyone did

"Ahh yeah of course" I turned back to the guy's "You guy's go have fun I'll get a cab home see you all on Monday"

"Nell I'll wait in my car for you, don't rush the bar isn't to far from here" I smiled

"Thank you Agent Callen" He smiled grabbing my bag and walking away.

I quickly turned walking into Hettys office

"Miss Jones please sit" I looked confused but sat down "I got the report back from everyone today, you did good" I smiled

"Thank you Hetty"

"I was wondering if you maybe would like more training you have the basics of field work but would you like more training to better prepare you?"

"Really? Like Agent training?"

"Yes miss Jones, it may take a few month's to get it sanctioned because that comes from a little higher then me but i will make sure that you get your training"

"Thank you Hetty"

"Have a good night miss Jones"

"You to Hetty" I stood up smiling and walking out

As i walked out i seen Callen's car i quickly moved to it getting in

"Thank you for waiting Agent Callen"

"No problem Nell, and Call me G or Callen outside work" I smiled nodding "So how was your talk with Hetty?"

"Good, thank yo-" I stopped hearing my phone start to ring i quickly dug around my bag grabbing it out, the ID was blocked

"Hello?"

"Nell Jones?"

"Who's asking?"

"Hi Nell it's Jason, Jane's brother" I smiled shocked

**Callens pov**

"Hello?" It was silent "Who's asking?" I sat up a little straighter watching Nell's face she smiled relaxing me a little "Hi wow long time... Yeah I can do that, it may take an hour i have to go home and get changed and catch a cab-"... "Okay that sounds great i'll see you in 45" She smiled hanging up

"You need me to take you home?" She smiled

"Yes please Age- i mean G"

"It's fine Nell maybe we can all catch up for a few drink's tomorrow" She smiled nodding

"That would be good maybe get dinner and then we can get some drinks"

"I'll let the guys know the plans"

"Great" The car was silent the reset of the ride to Nell's. Once we pulled in the drive Nell Spoke up

"Callen... ahh about the other day with the kiss-" I quickly cut her of

"You don't have to Nell i get it you don't feel the same way" I felt me ego take a hit

"No, no i do feel the same way" She turned her body so she was facing me "I do i feel the same way, i haven't said anything to you because i thought that you regretted it that maybe it was one of those stupid moment things" I shook my head at her

"No Nell i like you... I like you a lot i wanted to kiss you, your beautiful and smart and funny, ive liked you for a long time i've just never acted on it"

"Callen i've had feelings for you since we first meet I knew you guys all thought i was a bit of a bitch-"

"Not a bitch Nell"

"A pusher how's that?" i smiled nodding "You know what forget it... do you wanna have dinner with me Saturday night, the thing that call was about is for the reset of this week but maybe i could eat before" i smiled watching how nerves she looked asking me... she has more gut then i do

"I would like that pick you up here on saturday at 6?"

"Sound's good" She slowly got out of the car and moved towards the door.

Just Do it Callen.

I jumped out of the car running over to, i spun her around and pulled her against my body and putting my hand on her cheek. As i kissed her the electric shock that when through my body shocked me for a second almost making me stumble back. it seemed to shot straight throw his body down to his toes. I pressed my lips more firmly against hers. She kissed me back harder. I slowly pulled my lips away from hers instantly wanting to kiss her again, i lent down giving her one last kiss. I slowly stopped back smiling at her.

"Wow" She whispered

"My words exactly" She smiled taking a deep breath in licking her lips

"I have to ask... is this you trying to get a one night stand maybe a friends with benefits because if it is-" I cut her of kissing her again

"Does that kiss feel like i'm trying to just have sex with you?"

"No" She whispered

"Because i'm not, i'll see you Saturday night for dinner, wear whatever you are going to wear for your after thing i'll drop you of there after dinner" She smiled leaning up as high as she could kissing me, i lent down a little to help her.

"Can't wait for Saturday" She whispered as she walked inside closing the door.

Saturday night

I pulled into Nell's Drive way seeing her sitting in her porch swing with her eyes closed listening to her Ipod. I got out of the car and walked towards her, before i got to her to even let her know i was here she spoke

"Hi G" I laughed shaking my head.

She opened her eyes smiling at me "How did you know it was me?" She smiled blushing

"That's for me to know" She stood up putting her Ipod in her bag "And for you to find out" Nell stepped forward putting her hands on my chest

"Oh really '_Miss i can't lie to Agent Callen' _" She smiled

"I never said i was lying to you i just said i was waiting for you to use your detective skills and see if you can figure it out"

"Your evil" She laughed making me smile

"60% devil 40% Angel" She reached up kissing my lips shocking me for a second how did she reach?

I pulled back after the kiss seeing the the heels she was wearing

"Those look hot on you" I pointed out, she giggled making me smile

"They better be they cost more then you and i get paid in a year together"

"What the hell Nell?" She laughed walking towards my Jag "Why would you buy shoes you can afford"

"I didn't" She said as she got in the car

I quickly ran around the car getting in

"What do you mean you didn't?"

"Hetty gave them to me when she found out what i do after work she told me that they would look perfect"

"Wait a minute Hetty gave you a pear of shoes to borrow?"

"No" She shook her head again

"That's kind of unfair why does she let you keep the cool clothes" She laughed

"Would you like to see if you can fit my heels Agent Callen" she took them of showing me how small her feet where

"Okay i couldn't fit my toe in there if i tried" She laughed putting it back on.

Once we pulled up to the restaurant i heard Nell gasp

"You okay?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I had dinner with kensi last night after drinks and she told me about this place she said its amazing even has live entertainment"

"You told kensi about us?"

"No i told kensi i had a date and she told me about this place"

"That sneaky agent"

"What?" i was confused now. she slowly got out of the car and walking around to me

"She sent you here because she knows i _work_ here... shes using me as a spy"

"You work here... Are you having money problems cause i can-"

"No, no god no, after i get paid i have money left over to last me while honestly i'm fine with money. Just wait till after dinner and you will find out what it is I do" I looked at her confused but nodded smiling.

We walked inside and sat down, our waitress for the night came over smiling... shes the new girl only been here a few days Alexa i think her name was

"What can i get you"

"Beer for me and" Callen looked up at me

"Same" She nodded not taking her eyes on G "WOW" i said once she was gone

"What?"

"You didn't see that" Callen shook his head "Her eyes were boring into you, if she looked any harder i was worried she was gonna kill you with her eyes" Callen snorted rolling his eyes

"No she wasn't... you a bit jealous there Nell" I laughed shaking my head

"Me?" I laughed "Why would i be... your here having dinner with me not her. I'm the one that got to kiss you half an hour ago, not her. I'm the one that get's to kiss you at the end of the night"

"You think this date will go that good that you will get a kiss goodnight" i smiled seeing jason walking towards us

"Who said it had to end at a kiss" I jumped up hugging Jason. I could see the shocked look on Callen's face "Jason hi how are you"

"Nell its's good to see you, sorry i wasn't there to pick you up on Thursday night Jane went into labor and you know with out Steve she needed me."

"Why didn't you call and tell me" i was pissed now

"She asked me not to."

"She had no right to do that, that baby is just apart of me apart of my brother i have more right to see that baby then you do"

"I know how you feel Nell-" I cut him of

"No you don't you don't know anything you don't know the pain he went through you don't know the pain i go through every god dam day knowing i never got to say goodbye because your stupid friend wouldn't let me see him because i look like him" I pushed Jason away he quickly stepped forward slapping me in the face i seen Callen stand up out of the corner of my eye making Jason step back a little. I quickly moved stopping Callen.

"Nell moved please"

"G it's fine he forgets who owns this place. Jason your fired don't EVER step foot back in my restaurant or my club or i will have you arrested for assault. I'll send you, your check in the mail" i seen a few of the security guards from next door "Keith, Dylan get him out of here"

"Yes Miss Jones" The both grabbed each arm dragging him out

"Nell are you okay" G grabbed my face gently looking at my cheek.

I smiled looking up at him "Yeah not the first time i've been slapped in the face i have 9 other brother's and sisters"

Callen lightly pressed on my cheek "I didn't know you had such a big family" i smiled nodding

"Yeah 7 out of the 11 of us are adopted, my br-" I hissed at the pain when he pushed harder on my cheek "Oww"

"Sorry" We both moved sitting back down "Keep talking i wanna hear the rest" i smiled nodding

"My brother an i are adopted he was 5 and i was about 6 months old our birth dad did a runner when he found out mum was pregnant with me and when i was 6 months old my birth mother couldn't look after us so she put us in the system Cody and Anna got us when i was 2 and they never gave us up. 17 years later i had 8 brothers and 2 sister's"

"What's up with this Jane girl is she one of the foster kids?"

"Short story. No Steve and Jane meet in high school got together and got married they moved here. Steve opened up this place he always loved cooking he made the most amazing tonight me everything he know's. When i graduated high school he told me to move to L.A to be closer to him" I laughed shaking my head when i felt tears roll down my face "He wanted me to run this place for him while him and Jane went on holiday wanted me to run next door make sure they were doing everything he wanted. They were sound proofing it" Callen nodded smiling at me giving me strength to keep going

"when he came back he told me where he really went... thing is i'm a computer nerd i knew there was something wrong with him he was my best friend i know everything" We both laughed smiling "Wow i said short and this isn't short... Short Steve died 3 months ago Jane was 5 months pregnant, when he died she wouldn't let me see my brother apparently we looked to much alike. She cremated him scatted half of his ashes were they got married and told me to scatter the reset. A few day's later i ended up seeing her at his lawyers we were finding out what he wanted in his will.

He left these places to me" I smiled looking around "He knew i could look after this place like he always wanted. He left me a letter asking me to look after it for him and when his child got old enough i would give him or her a job show him or her what he showed me. 3 months later and where here... haha look i just gave you some of my life story in 6 minutes"

"I could give you mine in less time... but i'm sure you know ti all by now" i blushed looked down

"Sorry"

"Don't be i know Hetty tell's you everything, your like the younger version of her" I smiled looking up at him

"Really?"

"Yeah you just need to learn to kick people's ass" I smiled remembering what Hetty was looking into doing for me "So you gonna tell me what else you do here that thing you were going to show me after dinner" i smiled laughing

"WE haven't had dinner yet though"

"I'm not hungry?" I laughed shaking my head

"Fine, come on we have to go over to the bar area" I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the bar as we got closer we could hear the sound of someone singing.

"When i moved here i told Steve about my idea of having live entertainment like the old day's we always loved the old fashion movie's were restaurants had singer's he loved the idea and hired me to sing"

"You sing?" He sounded shocked

"I do he hired me until i got the job at NCIS"

"So does that mean your going to sing" I nodded

We both sat down at the bar smiling and talking until the girl finished i jumped of my seat and quickly moved to the small stage.

"Hi guy's hope you enjoy" I picked up the gitar to my left and started playing

I like being independent

Not so much of an investment

No one to tell me what to do

I like being by myself

Don't gotta entertain anybody else

No one to answer to

But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold

Someone to give me their jacket when its cold

Got that young love even when we're old

Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man

I will love you till the end

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song

I don't really like big crowds

I tend to shut people out

I like my space, yeah

But I'd love to have a soul mate

God will give him to me someday

& I know it'll be worth the wait

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song

But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold

Someone to give me their jacket when its cold

Got that young love even when we're old

Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man

I will love you till the end

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love soooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng" I finished putting down the guitar.

I seen Callen smiling at me. I sang a few more songs then moved towards him.

"So what did you think?"

"Your voice is... it's beautiful Nell never heard anyone like it" I smiled blushing

"Thank you."

"You wanna get out of here? i know this really nice place not far from here" I smiled nodding

**Please review tell me what you think first NCIS story trying to get use to it :)**


	2. You Love Me?

Chapter 2

****Unknown amount of time since Dinner months maybe?****

The only thing standing in the way of Oscar and getting away with the 70 million Dollars-"

"Is Nell" Sam finished for me.

I quickly turned walking out of the room i grabbed my jacket my phone and throw the keys at Sam

Once we got in the car i quickly called Nell

"Hello"

"Nell you still at Garret's office?"

"Yeah i'm here with Eric" I looked at Sam rolling my eyes _Girl's with Guns_

"Hey listen is Oscar still there?"

"Ahh yeah... looks like he's getting ready to leave"

"Do not let him leave do you understand"

"Got it" She hung up making me sigh

"G seriously with this is all over your going to tell me what's going on with you and Nell" i looked at him confused hiding what i was really thinking _Oh shit_

"What are you talking about Sam there's nothing going on with Nell and I"

"Yeah if that's what you keep telling your self but G ive noticed something different in you lately you seem... happier less lone wolf and i see the way you look at Nell so either you like her and you haven't told her yet or you and Nell have been having a thing for awhile now and haven't told anyone yet" Before i could say anything back my cell rang

"Nell?'

"No it's Eric look Oscar just smacked Nell down with his bag he's heading to the parking lot Nell's chasing after him" i growled the Same time Sam speed up.

As we pulled into the parking lot we heard a gun shot, quickly pulled to a stop seeing Qscar to our left and Nell was coming down the stairs i smiled at here showing her without saying how proud of her i was

"Put the bag down, turn around... keep your hands up" Sam quickly hand cuffed him "Well done" Sam smiled and Nell

"Thank's"

"We may have to let you out a little more often" She laughed smiling holstering her gun

"Nice work partner" We both looked up seeing Eric and two of the other guy's "She's my partner" We both heard him whisper

***Later back at OSP***

As we walked down the hall to our desk we seen Kensi and Deeks packing there stuff up

"Hey girl we heard you got some moves"

"Ha yeah" They high fived

"Well done Miss Jones, you did good today"

"Thank you"

"We should probably have an operational debriefing... that doesn't mean we can't have it over a few beer's... Sam" He smiled nodding i looked over at Eric and Nell

"Will go grab our stuff" They both turned leaving.

We all started to leave when we seen Hetty with her hand out.

Deeks slapped it _Oh your in trouble now_

"Gimmie' some sugar" she looked down at her hand then back up and Deeks

"The key Mr. Deeks"

"Really"

"You can donate your organs when your no longer working here"

"But Hetty i just got her... and she's so beautiful... and you don't really care" He lifted his key to her 'For the record this sucks"

"Dooley noted Mr. Deeks Dooley noted

***Next Morning Nell's POV***

I woke up groaning at the pain in my head i went to role over into my pillow i gasped sitting up reaching for my gun until i realized it was Kensi

"God what did we do last night?"

"I don't know" She groaned rolling into a pillow "Last i remember" She started to mumble "We were having a few drink with the guy's" i gasped

"Tell me i didn't drunk dial or text last night?" When i have a little to much to drink i tend to drunk dial... ALOT

"Sorry Nell" She rolled over throwing her leg's out of my bed. "I don't know what to tell you I tried to stop you but your mean when you've been drinking"

"Your a special agent" I half screamed "You can take my phone of me without even trying" I groaned getting out of bed and following her to the kitchen as she made coffee

"But it's so much more fun watching you call people"

"Ahhhh" I dropped my head on the kitchen island crying in pain when it made my head hurt

"Come on Nell it's can't have been that bad and I'm sure they will laugh it of and think it's a joke, or maybe they haven't checked there voicemail's yet maybe just maybe you didn't actually call anyone" I groaned looking back up at her

"Kenz" I rolled my eyes at her

She opened her mouth to say something but the knock at the door stopped her

"You expecting anyone?" Kenz asked. I shook my head getting up.

I walked to the door opening it slightly keeping the latch on... really need a peephole.

I gasped seeing Eric, Deeks and Callen standing there

"Ahh hi guy's, one second" i closed the door taking the latch of i quickly opened the door taking a step back inviting them in "What bring's you all here at" i looked up at me clock on the wall "oh crap 3 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"You told us to meet you here" Deek's said walking over to kenz "Fern how you doing baby girl" He sound loudly "Owww" She punched him hard in the arm

"When did i say that?" Everyone turned looking at me confused

"You text us all this morning telling us to meet at your place for a family meeting, bring coffee and donuts.

I laughed turning to Kenz "You must remember because i don't eat Donuts so i'm guessing what ever i said you were helping me" She smiled shurrugging and grabbing a few of the donuts

"Here" Eric said handing me him phone showing the text

"M_eet at my place at 3 bring Coffee and Donuts... need to talk Nell"_ No, no no no no "No, no, no, no, no" I looked around for my phone Mekenzi Blye were the hell is my phone" i spun around glaring at her

"Ahh i don't know"

I turned looking at Callen "Already Dialling '_Thank you' _I mouthed

He smiled nodding.

_'I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,'_ Everyone looked at me confused_ 'get along with voices inside my head,' _I walked towards the kitchen hearing it get louder_ 'your trying to save me stop holding my breath' _i opened my fridge seeing it sit there '_yeah you think i'm crazy but that's not fare'_

"Crap" I looked through seeing 6 call's to Callen all answered and the text i sent to everyone. I looked up at Callen seeing him looking at me he looked me over smiling, I blushed turning away from him hoping he didn't see it.

I looked down at what i was wearing realizing i was in one of his shirt's.

Crap i really hope no one reailze's. i seen my washing sitting in the basket from the day before i quickly grabbed a pair of my beach shorts and put them

I heard the knock at the door

"Come in" i called i knew it had to be Sam he was the only one left. I smiled as he came in with a plate of food.

"Hi guy's "Here Nell Michelle made these for you as a thank you" I looked inside the box seeing my favorite chocolate chip muffins

"YAY" i squeaked taking the box from him hugging him "Tell he thank you defiantly worth the time and money"

"Money i thought you told you found someone trying to get rid of them online?" Sam asked

"I may have lied a little" I started to walk into the kitchen when i seen my muffins been taken out of my hands, i watched them every where they went left right up down behind his back my eyes tried to follow.

"Nell how much did those books cost?"

I grumbled still trying to see my muffins "Sam it's fine seriously"

"What book's?" Callen asked

"1813 First Edition Pride and Prejudice books... i don't know how i believed that someone was just giving them away"

"I'm a god liar but Sa-"

"Wait a minute" i turned looking at Callen he walked over to my book shelf scanning it quickly

"G no" I said quickly walking over to stand in front of him

"They were your ones then ones that-?" I shrugged looking down at the muffins

"G what's going on" Sam asked

"Not my story'

"Nell?" I looked up at Sam feeling a tear roll down my cheek

"Dam you G Callen" I looked over at Sam "The book's were mine" Sam looked shocked so did everyone else "When you told me the story about Michelle and how her dad would read those books to her and how you wanted to give them to her i knew they would be better to go to someone who i would know would take care of them and would love them"

"Why do i feel like there's more"

"There isn't more"

"Nell" Callen whispered

"Fine they were my birth mother's when she dropped my brother and i of outside some church they were in the bag. my brother and i hated them but we kept them, any way if my brother was still around and i told him the same story he would have told me to give them to you."

"What about the money"

"I got them cleaned and i got the page's checked and fixed if needed"

"That's so sweet of you Nell" i looked around seeing Kens head on Deeks shoulder

Sam walked over hugging me "You didn't have to do that" i smiled hugging him back "We would have found them some how"

"Sam i looked to see what those are worth to buy you don't want to know how much they cost"

"How much where they?" Deeks asked

"_75_"

"hundred" Deeks said sounding shocked

"No... Thousand" Eric spat his drink across the room

"Eww Eric clean that up"

"75.000 Dollars you gave us books that look like that they were read once that are worth 75 thousand" I shrugged "You an idiot" He hugged me again

"That's not nice big bully" I punched him in the arm

"Oww" He started rubbing his arm like i actually hurt him

"You remind me of my brother's" I turned heading towards the kitchen

"How many brother's do you have Nell?" Deeks asked

"Eight" i lent into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. I heard someone choke

"You have eight brother's?" Sam asked I seen everyone but Kensi and Callen have the look of shock on there face.

"Yep eight brothers two sisters"

"How is there so much that we don't know about you?" He asked

"Because you never ask, not that it matter's to me any way you don't have to ask about my family... i keep that stuff to my self"

"What are there names?" Deeks asked

"Well... there's _Steve_," I felt my self feeling sad but i pushed it away and carried on "Alex, Mark, Allan, Lewis Charlie then the twins Dax and Driver then Me, Molly and then my 14 year old sister Noah"

"Wow?" Deeks said

"Yeah i've heard that before."

"So have you figured out why you called us here yet?" Eric asked

I laughed shaking my head "No i must have wanted to tell you all something i just remember don't know what it is

"You started to tell me about this new guy last night"

"What new guy?" Deeks asked standing up straighter he has always been like another brother.

"You said you've been with him for almost a year now and you don't know how to tell him you lo-" I cut her of covering her mouth with my hand

"NO" I shook my head

"_Nell get your hands of my face_"

"Only if you promise not to finish that sentence"

"_Fine_" I smiled taking my hands down "That you love him" I gasped glaring at Kensi

"You love me?"

**Thank you all for the review's i promise to reply to you all personally and thank to you all that are following**


	3. Someones Following Me!

Chapter 3

"You love me?" i spun around looking at Callen

"I knew it!" Sam half yelled

"I... i ahh" i pointed at Callen "Yes" i turned to Sam "Knew what?"

"Wait me first" Callen turned stepping towards me "you love me?"

"I think that's what Kensi said" I turned looking at her

"It's... it's what she told me" I turned back to G but before i could see anything he had his hands on my face pulling me to his lips, i gasped closing my eyes, i felt a smile spread across his face.

Him kissing me never sises to amaze me, his lips can feel so gentle but you can feel the want a need from him, he always shows you how much he really cares.

We pulled back slightly when we both realized we needed air... and that people were watching. I slowly turned around looking at everyone.

I felt Callen's arms wrap around my waist

"You two... G. Callen and Nell Jones, Agent and Analyst. Wow talk about opposites attract"

"Hey!" I glared at Deeks

"Sorry Nell I didn't mean it the way it sounded i meant it in a good way"

"Well it didn't sound that way to me either" Sam said

"Look i didn't mean it that way it's just different i thought Nell would end up with Eric"

"Well you are wrong, i thought Kenz should have been with Callen because there both closed of to every one but you don't see me shocked that shes screwing you"

I turned walking away from them all i felt Callen trying to grab my shirt... his shirt but i shook my head.

"Nell" Deeks Called

"Leave me alone Deeks"

"I'm sorry"

"I know" I called back "Doesn't make me feel good about being happy and in love"

"Doesn't matter what he thinks Nell" I spun seeing Sam standing there "Come for a walk with me will have a talk"

"Sam-"

"Nell" I laughed

"Can i at least get changed"

"Yeah go on i'll talk to the guys see if i can stop Callen from killing Deeks"

"I'm not upset i just don't get why he can't be happy i've never been this happy in my life"

"Neither has G but will talk over breakfast" i nodded walking to my room

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and throw on a t-shirt not wanting to put anything hot on

I walked out seeing Deek's and Eric where gone, Callen and Sam where having a silent conversation while Kensi was passed out on my couch

"Where did the boys go?" Callen spun around looking at me

"I told Eric to get Deeks out before he didn't live to have another date with Kensi" G said half smiling at me

"You don't have to do that, i have 7 brothers I can take care of my self with Deeks I walked away because i didn't want to say something i shouldn't you don't have to be mad at him-"

"He upset you"

"He made me Mad i get mad at you all the time but i don't kick you out of my house, i can handle Deeks"

"Nell-" i cut him of glaring at him "Okay"

"G. Callen backs down from tiny little Nell we should take you out into the field with us you can stop him from making stupid discussions"

"Hey" G turned glaring at Sam

"What it's true"

"Yeah shut up, she has to be home buy 6"

"Yes dad" Sam said rolling his eyes

"We have plans"

"We do?" Callen rolled his eyes smiling at me

"Yes dinner date i'm cooking"

"G? cooking? do you know how to cook things with out burning them?" i laughed at the look of shock on his face

"Go before i shoot you with my own gun" Sam laughed practically lifting me over his shoulder and take me out of the house

"LOCK UP IF YOU LEAVE" i called to Callen over my shoulder

"Will do" Sam put me down next to his car door

"Come on get in will get something to eat and go to the beach"

Once we got the food and got to the beach Sam and I sat down on one of the seats

"G told me this is one of your favorite places to come" i looked at Sam confused

"Why did you bring me here though?"

"Cause i knew it was the best place to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About the guy that's been following us since we left the house"

"Where?" I wanted to turn and look but i knew not to

"The guys parked 4 cars down the street, by the look on you face right now he's been following you for awhile" i sighed nodding

"For about a week now, someones been following me i'm not stupid i know there has been someone following me but every day there's a new car. I get the plate and check the system it's always reported stolen. I always lose them before i get to OP'S or sometimes i leave early and the car follows me i got to the mall and i change my car. I pay the security guard there to store a car for me. I go in park me car and head into the mall, i go up to the second floor parking and take the second car leave got to work once i finish i come here change the cars back he starts to follow me again.

I take a different rout every morning. I stopped staying with Callen or let him stay with me because i don't want him to know i don't want him to worry about me, i won't to take care of this guy without involving you all without having to worry you all"

"Nell you should have told us we could have stacked out your house followed him when he started to follow you we could have taken this guy out" His voice started to raise he was getting mad

"I couldn't because he threatened my family my 8 month year old Nephew, the only son to my dead brother, the only thing that i have left of my biological family. Who ever this person is that is following me know's that my two older brother's Alex and Mark are in the Military, that Allan in a cop, Lewis is at UNI, and so on and so on he's knows everything about my family. He's threaten Callen-" Sam tried to cut me of but i stopped him quickly

"I know he can look after him self i'm not ever this person is doesn't want anything from me he want's to scare me and it's working, but will not let this person hurt the people i love because he has a problem with me"

"Nell please shut up for a second" i glared at him for a second but nodded "Tonight you stay with Callen do what ever you both do i'll be outside watching over you both you tell Callen what's really going on and why you have been pushing him away because Nell if you push him to had he will never come back to you"

I felt the tears start rolling down my cheek he pulled me into a hug holding me tight

"He might hate me"

"G love's you Nell and to be honest wit you he may never say those words to you he doesn't know how to say i love you with out it feeling like a lie. You can see it in the way he looks at you at the way he protects you he loves you" I pulled back looking up at him

"I don't expect him to say it to me i don't need him to say it to me"

"Come on i'll take you home we can see if we can get the plate and start looking into this miny case some more" i smiled nodding "There might be something that you over looked give it some fresh eyes" We both got up and headed towards the car. I heard a car start up down the street

"Here we go".

We got in the car and started to drive towards my house.

We had stopped at the lights when we felt someone run straight into the back of Sam's car.

"Shit" We both turned around seeing the car that had been following us since we left the beach he hit us again pushing us more towards the middle of the road, before either one of us could react my side of the car was hit by a car

"Nell?" i heard Sam call before another car hit us making us role over.  
As the car finally stopped i seen Sam unconscious upside down in the car. I seen someone crouch down looking at me.

"Hi Nell" i blinked a few times hoping my blur vision would go away but nothing i couldn't say anything i couldn't move i felt tears start to full "Don't cry Nell Jason will look after you" i gasped as i felt something stab my neck and my vision went black "Night night"

**I know it's short but this story will be kind of short :) i don't want to do a really long one, so there will be at least 3 maybe 4 more chapter's and then finished :) please tell me what you think i love hearing what you all have to say PM's and reviews i promise not to take to long between chapters**


End file.
